Yngol Barrow
Yngol Barrows is an ice filled tomb located North East of Windhelm Windhelm on the south side of the river bank. It contains Draugr corpses and adept level chests. This area also requires the Coral Dragon Claw that can be found in the barrow itself located on a pedistal past a puzzle room. The final room contains Yngol's Shade, an undead wielding an enchanted battleaxe or sword, uses frost spells and may disarm. Upon defeating Ygnol, the exit can be unlocked by removing the Helm of Yngol from the skeleton seated in the chair. As Yngol Barrows is used for multiple quests, Yngol's Shade may not always appear, instead there will be a Draugr Death Overlord, this is apparent when retrieving the Helm of Winterhold. Puzzles (Spoiler) The player comes across the remains of a Dead Scholar and Pillar Puzzle early in the dungeon. The scholar's corpse contains a book titled "Notes on Yngol Barrow". It appears he had discovered the barrow in his travels and had been transcribing the Nordic carvings in the cave for the College of Winterhold. The notes provide the key to the Pillar Puzzle: Man in his throne, so should he be Whale in the Sea, so should he be Eagle in Sun's Sky, so should he be Snake in the weed, so should he be The verses correspond to the environment surrounding each Pillar in the puzzle: Whale where theres a leak/waterfall. Eagle where there is light from outside beaming in. Snake where grass has grown around the pillar. Activating the level now opens the gate, revealing a Coral Dragon Claw on a pedestal; if you already got the Claw from Winterhold it will not be there. The second puzzle (which can be seen in the screenshot below featuring the orbs of light) is solved with a snake on the top (outer ring), a wolf in the middle, and the flying insect on the bottom (inner ring). One then uses the Coral Dragon Claw (see above) to open the way. If you are not sure how to solve the puzzle, open up your inventory and rotate the claw in the 3D view, looking at its marks. Quests There are two quests assosiated with this place. Firstly the quest to get the Helm of Winterhold and secondly the quest to find the Helm of Yngol. Enemies The following enemies appear depending on your active quest: *Draugr Death Overlord (Retrieving the Helm of Winterhold) *Yngol Shade (Retrieving the Helm of Yngol) Bugs *When entering the dungeon, the game screen may become black. While the navigation bar on the top will still work and the player can do all movements judging by the sound effects, it is impossible to access any menues but the system menu. Quitting the game from the system menu may cause the game to freeze, requiering a reboot of the system. The issue can be solved by entering the dungeon without a follower. (PS3 & PC) *If you enter Yngol Barrow with the quest of finding the Helm of Winterhold, after defeating Draugr Death Overlord and retrieving the quest item, the last gate will NOT open. This issue can be solved by simply exiting the cript the way you came in. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Trivia *If you are a high level when you first enter Yngol's throne room, you may have to fight a Dragon Priest in place of Yngol's Shade (Confirmed at level 39) - *Was not present on level 48 so this may be random, or tied to which quest you are on (I had no quest active when I did this, and I got the Helm of Winterhold in a different location, the barrow with the axe for the companions) Grazel Gallery Curious Lights.jpg|Curious, yet harmless, light orbs that follow you around Yngol Barrow Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations